The Adventures of Alice and Bella
by Malaysia truly asia
Summary: Moving to Seattle from Paris sparks fly when Alice & Bella meet human Edward & Jasper Cullen. But what happens when lovesick French vamps Henri & Sebastien come looking for them? Will the girls be able to resist the gorgeous French boys? ... Vamps/ Humans
1. 1 From monsters to sisters

Well this is my first fanfiction, so all readers are definitely going to have to help me here. I'm new and therefore know i'm crap so am waaaay open to critique and ideas and advice. Anywhoos enjoy.

**Prologue**

_Her thick dark lashes were webs trapping prey, drawing innocents in. Escape, impossible. No choice but to fall into the trap of the molten abyss that is her eyes. Her beautiful, endless eyes, that both were a window into her soul and a tool to capture souls._

_She skulked the shadows of Paris, terrifying, heartbreakingly jaded. She stood, drained carcass in hands scowling at the sky. BAM, she rammed her head into the brick wall, crumbling to the ground when she felt nothing, suffered nothing, still holding her victim in her hands._

Alice reopened her eyes, she found her sister.

**Chapter 1 BPOV**

All I want is to feel the pain I deserve, the result instead being a huge dent in the wall in front of me. I looked down to stare at the villain still in my hands. _Who am I to call this man a villain? He killed a man, but I've killed dozens. Admittedly they were all evil and on the verge of committing dreadful things, nevertheless, I am a monster._ Dejected thoughts continued to swirl around my head as I put aside the body and made my way back to the apartment that was my temporary residence.

I sat with music blaring, vibrating in the air until a scent hit me, to sweet to be human. I immediately moved to a hunting stance and listened. The thoughts were wordless, pure joy, love and friendship until a pixie-like creature burst through the door to scream, aloud and in her mind, "BELLA!".

Next second, we were both on the ground, normally this would be a distressing situation but I could see that this person was good, to the very core.

_Oh my goodness, I've found you, I've found you, I've found you! The excitement of it all, we need to start spending time together immediately! Conveniently we're in Paris so a new wardrobe for Bella will be easy, we've got a lot of work to do though… _I heard Alice think.

"STOP!" I screamed, embarrassed for being a little too loud. "Who are you? What are you doing here? And how do you know me? And nothing's wrong with my clothes!" I then said a little more gently.

The petite girl with the jet black hair and topaz eyes then replied, "Sorry, I'm Alice unknown last name, I don't know my human past. And I'm here for you. I can see the future and I know that you and I are meant to be the best of friends… sisters." _ What else did she ask?_ "Oh and yes, there is a lot wrong with your clothes but I suppose we could get acquainted before that changes, I can wait till tomorrow." _ I think, well I suppose I could plan it out in my head first. Well she is particularly beautiful; I suppose making her look good won't be hard._

I smiled, I could see the vision in her mind, and I could see that we were going to get along just swimmingly.


	2. 2 Sisterly bonding

**Chapter 2 BPOV**

We sat at a café, I know ironic because neither of us ate or drank but the Parisian cafes were charming and lovely to just sit at. Wait, what! Did I just say charming and lovely? It felt weird to surprise myself by being in a good mood. The truth was however that I was delighted to know that I didn't have to be a monster anymore. I had reasonably good control because I never wanted to harm the innocent people that surrounded me; I only fed on the lowliest of scum, the very dregs of society. In a weird way I hoped that if I killed a man who was stalking a girl to rape her, my feeding would be that little bit less repulsive. Nevertheless, whether they are bad or innocent, I still heard their terrified thoughts and despite being able to see the darkness in their very souls, the act and emotions took a serious toll. And Alice, she provided me with that littlest ray of hope, the opportunity to further suppress that bestial part of me.

"Think about it as being a vegetarian" Alice chimed "I suppose living off animal blood is like a human living off tofu? I wouldn't know though, I've never tried that crap." I couldn't help but laugh at the analogy but quickly stopped as a few of the men stopped to drool when they noticed us tucked in the corner.

I stopped and looked at her deep in the eyes "Alice, you have no idea what you have done for me. Perhaps you saw how difficult I found it to be what I am, well yea. I'm glad to have found a sister like you." I could feel that Alice's eyes would be filled with tears if she could still cry before she wrapped her arms around me. I idly thought how it was interesting that her ability to see the future and my ability to read people so easily had allowed us to act like we had know each other for months as opposed to hours. Two pieces of cake later (which were hidden in the person at the next table's purse), to keep up with human pretences, we decided to go back to my place to really talk about ourselves, so we could know each other inside out as we prepared to form our own little coven.

---------------

"So Bella I was wondering about your eye colour. You drink human blood yet they aren't red, but they aren't topaz either, they're dark brown? " She asked.

"Well…" I began, " I know it seems weird but I think it has to do with my power. I'm not really sure what you call my power, but I sort of see through people. I mean not x-ray vision or anything. I mean, I can read their thoughts and know their feelings but it goes beyond that, it's like I can see the very essence of their being. As if every persons soul has a different colour, tone and tenor."

"Wow, that's cool. What's my colour?" she said while bouncing, nearly toppling off the couch.

"Alice. It's more like a metaphorical colour, inexpressible on the spectrum. But I know you're bubbly and loving yet fierce… good."

We spoke about ourselves to the point where both of us could have written a detailed biography about the other before we decided that it was time to start planning our next move.

"Well, first we're going shopping! Seriously, just because you're a vampire and thus beautiful doesn't mean you can ignore what you wear! If I didn't love you I would so disown you as my sister." Alice said as she sprinted to the other side of the room anticipating my punch.

"Damn psychic pixie! I'll get you later, but first, sorry to rain on your parade but I can't afford to shop like I know your planning on." I said, finishing smugly.

"HAH! We'll never have to worry about money Bella!" she said and continued as I showed signs of interrupting "Don't feel guilty, as a psychic the stock market becomes a personal ATM."

A grin began to slowly spread across my face as Alice's enthusiasm became infectious.

"Let's go!" I squealed. I was absolutely ecstatic, and couldn't help but reflect on the massive turn my life had taken in the last 24 hours alone. The burden of what I was still existed but at least now I felt like I was slowly becoming more human, the future suddenly seemed bright.

"Avenue Montaigne, here we come!" Alice hollered before grabbing my hand before dragging me off to her yellow Porsche parked down the street. "We'll get you a nice car after the clothes." She added after noticing my appreciative glance.

As we stepped out of the car into the chilly winter air, I realised this would be my first time truly interacting with humans since my change. Normally, I moved in a don't-get-noticed manner, head down, large coat, walking overlooked through large crowds through Monoprix to get bare necessities. This time all eyes were on us, the two inhumanly beautiful creatures, one dressed head-to-toe in stunning designer clothes and myself in a generic loose jumper and plain pants. Our first stop was Chanel, immediately a man came our way to assist us, I noticed he was attractive for a human, and he seemed nice if not a little cocky.

"Bonjour Mademoiselles." He spoke in French.

3 hours later, we were still in Chanel and the shop assistant, Martin, was grinning hugely as Alice spoke fashion with him, yes it's a whole different language. Well, I was more than willing to learn.

We allowed Martin to help us carry the shopping bags full of purses, coats, shoes, and other 'necessities' although I could have carried him and all the bags easily.

After au revoir-ing Martin we bombarded Christian Dior, Gucci, Pucci, Jimmy Choo and Escada until stores begun to close.

---------------

"Are you ready to hunt, Bella?" Alice asked smiling, knowing how I was going to respond.

"REALLY! My first time hunting animals! Wow, let's go, immediately." I yelled pulling her through the door, "Where do we go?"

We had to run for about half an hour before we reached the outer limits of the city, where there were a few little animals spread about. They didn't smell anything like humans, carrying on with Alice's analogy they smelt like soggy chunks of tofu compared to a large juicy rack of ribs. But I couldn't care less, I knew I could never go back to hunting humans.

_I love Paris and all, but the animal selection is freaking poor here. This is weird, talking to you through my mind. I wonder if I'll lose my voice if I never spoke again…_

"You know what I'm going to speak aloud anyway. The quiet is boring and I mean how would you live if I lost my voice, I could never whine again" She spoke rapidly, trying to make up for the 2 seconds of silence.

I burst out laughing probably scaring all the animals in the vicinity. This was going to be interesting…

---------------

One hour later we were back in my apartment and I was full. Although the taste was definitely incomparable to human blood, the thought of anything else now repulsed me and for the first time in a while, feeding had left me contented not suicidal.

Alice was a little grumpy at the selection in Paris but loved the shopping too much to complain, out loud at least.

"You know I can hear your complaints right. We can move." I offered though I knew no force on earth could have made her move just yet.

"NO! I mean, I'm fine." She yelled before immediately calming down, I giggled lightly. "I was wondering Bella, can you control what you hear? I mean, I don't mind or anything but to what extent do you hear people's thoughts"

"Well, Usually I know generally what everyone in the area is feeling and the general tone of their thoughts. But if I want to hear their actual thoughts I have to specifically attune myself to the person. But I can't totally shut it off, I always have a general idea of the direction of someone's thoughts. Would you like me to keep out of your head?" I explained.

"No, I don't really mind, you can just use your own discretion when you know I wouldn't want you in my head, I trust you completely." Alice said and I responded with a smile. "What are we doing just sitting here? We have hours till stores open again so its party time!"

"Come here Bella Barbie… don't bother hiding I know where you're headed." Alice said before trapping me in vice grips.

"How can something so little be sooo annoying?" I said, resigned.

Please review, I love reviews and I will be much more inclined to update soon if I get some reviews, especially ideas! If any of you have suggestions on the direction the story should take please tell me.

Also would you readers prefer if I spent more time on Alice and Bella's girly adventures or should I fast track to meeting the Cullens in California?

Thank you!


	3. 3 Sebastien and Henri

I'm warning everyone that I'm not updating till I have more reviews. Oh and the 5th person to review this chapter will get a preview into the next chapter.

Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 3 APOV**

Now down to business. I stared at Bella for a full minute (which is a lot for a vampire) memorising her features so that I knew exactly what would look great on her, plus I had the ulterior motive of knowing her well enough so that I could shop for her even when she managed to evade me.

"Aliiiice, what I'm wearing is fine." she drawled, _hmm… that's the first time I've heard her whine_.

"Belllllllaaaaa… Come one, I've been so alone since my change and I don't have my human memories! You have to let me do this, you're my sister now." I retorted. I felt a little guilty for guilt tripping her but I knew it would work.

I sat her down and flitted around the room choosing possible outfits and gathering my make up. Eight outfit changes later an angry Bella faced me looking banging.

"Success" I said, making Bella laugh at my Borat quote. Bella quickly recollected herself remembering she was supposed to be angry with me. She looked gorgeous in a tight fitted navy blue mini dress with bunched material on the short sleeves. The dress was accompanied by a black satin Prada clutch and strappy heels. Then after a few minutes of make up Bella looked even hotter than normal with light shadow and dark lashes with a slight tint on her lips and cheeks. Ten minutes later I was ready and we were both in the Porsche again headed to a new club that opened up nearby. We stepped out to wolf whistling and were let in immediately despite the mega long line.

_Nice._ I voiced the thought to her. It was the perfect combination between the American and French club scene. Packed with music that reverberated off the floors yet chic with soft lighting (none of that flashing fluoro lights nonsense), best of all, this club was packed with stunning (for humans) French male models, I even noticed Bella eyeing a few.

"Ready baby sister?" Bella asked me.

"Hey, why am I the baby sister?" _soooo not fair, if anything I'm older because she's new to the animal feeding lifestyle._

"Nope!" She replied, popping the p. "I'm more mature so suck it." She giggled.

"Umm. Yea real mature Bella 'Suck it' pft. Oh well, I guess I don't mind, Bar time!"

She gave me a quizzical look, _for pick-ups not drinks Bella duh_, I thought.

Ten minutes later Bella and I were in the middle of the dance floor moving to the music surrounded by a group of the guys we were eyeing earlier.

Speaking too quietly and quickly for the humans to hear Bella said, "Please don't bring any of the guys back Alice, I don't think I'm controlled enough to do anything more than dance with a guy."

I nodded in agreement than did a little pirouette to the drooling men's pleasure. I then froze as a vision flashed through my mind;

_Bella and I in the arms of 2 gorgeous French vampire twins_ [a/n if guys can fantasise about girl twins I think we should be able to like the idea of twin guys]

I turned around and smiled at Bella evilly. She mouthed back 'let's go' and we turned to sit at a table in full view of the door, waiting for the arrival of our new toys.

"Sister, have I told you how much I love your visions. Oh and who gets which one?" Bella asked me giddily, _hmmm, I guess it's been a while since she's had some proper boy-girl interaction. _I quickly dropped it, noticing the daggers Bella was glaring at me.

I smiled sheepishly before replying; "You're going to prefer Sebastien while I'm going to prefer Henri. Just a few seconds now." I trilled.

Just as predicted two very fine specimens walked into the club giving the place a once over before both zeroed in on the two of us.

They were identical; around 6'3, near black hair, well built with large eyes which were unfortunately an unattractive muddy brown colour, the result of brown contacts over red eyes. They both smiled and made their way over to us, eyeing us appreciatively. I was sure Bella would be tomato red if she could blush.

"Bon soir" they said at the same time, while Bella and I giggled.

"Pull up a chair" I murmured huskily.

"I'm Sebastien and this is my brother Henri" In English this time Sebastien looked at Bella the entire time he spoke. Sebastien went to sit next to Bella while I began talking to Henri.

"What did my brother and I ever do to deserve to meet such beautiful ladies?" Henri murmured charmingly as he picked up and kissed my hand.

"Just luck I guess" I replied flirting.

"So can we learn your names?" he pleaded.

Bella answered this time; "I'm Bella and Alice is my baby sister." She said winking. She then angled herself away from me and dove into an intimate conversation with Sebastien.

_Yea, you better turn around and hide behind the cute French boy_, I thought, much to her amusement as she giggled.

Snapping out of our little conversation I looked back at Henri to see him gazing adoringly at me and I think I actually managed to flush even in my bloodless state.

**In the night I hear 'em talk,**

**The coldest story ever told,**

**Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul**

**To a woman so heartless…**

**How could you be so heartless**

**How could you be so heartless**

At exactly the same time both Bella and I stood up and screamed "I LOVE THIS SONG!" then we both pulled on our guys and made our way to the dance floor.

I went to face Bella and noticed she was a lot closer to Sebastien than I thought; they were practically grinding… _gross Bella!_ She didn't even stop; she just stuck her tongue out at me. Then I felt big arms wrap around my tiny waist and decided to just have fun! I felt his chiselled chest behind me and nearly melted.

A slower song began to play so I turned around and wrapped my arms around Henri's neck and swayed while looking up at him through my lashes coyly. A smile crept onto his face and then he kissed my forehead before he continued to sway us.

------------- BPOV

"Sorry boys, but excuse us for a moment, we need a quick visit to the powder room." I said as Alice and I both strutted to the bathrooms at the other side of the room.

As soon as we got in Alice immediately asked "So what are they like? Please say they weren't evil or lechers or anything like that."

I thought for a second before I responded "They're good guys, of course there was a fair bit of lust, especially from you Alice!" she said the last bit sternly then added "There's nothing wrong with them per say, but there's nothing special about them either."

"Nothing special, just amazingly hot." Alic said sarcastically then added, "But I understand what you mean… I don't see them in our long term. But can't we keep them as temporaries though?" Alice begged. "Oh! I almost forgot, what were they thinking?"

"Alice!" I reprimanded, "I wasn't listening, that's an invasion of privacy." But after seeing the dubious look on Alice's face I added, "Although, they both definitely liked us! So, how do I look, we ready to go back out there?"

"You're gorgeous and I KNOW I'm gorgeous, so we're ready. Oh, I think we should leave soon though… without the guys, Bella." Alice then giggled noticing the expression on my face.

But I knew she was right, it'd be a little slutty if we took them home after knowing them an hour.

Well, out we get for round two.

--------------- SebastienPOV

"Those girls are truly magnificent aren't they?" Henri said as we watched the girls walk away in awe.

I agreed wholeheartedly, never had I seen something that could rival Bella's beauty and her eyes… they were out of this world. In fact, both of them had unique eye colours and it didn't look like they were wearing contacts.

Ah, the beauties return, I can ask them about their eyes.

"So Bella, why is it that you an your sister have different coloured eyes?" I asked noticing Bella give Alice a look before answering.

"Well, it's because of our diet, we do not feed on human blood." Bella replied. This girl was funny… doesn't feed on human blood. Hah.

"We're serious. We only feed on animal blood, like vegetarians." I gave up on laughing internally and just looked her in the eyes. There was no hint of humour in her eyes so I decided to believe her.

"Well that's interesting…" Henri said, momentarily fazed. However, noticing the glances the girls were giving each other and desperately fearing loosing them, he recovered to say "Is the diet the cause of your heightened beauty?"

_Nice save_ I thought. The tension instantly eroded and we spent the next half hour trying our best to charm the two girls before they had to leave.

"Please don't leave us without the promise of a future visit." I said, hopefully charmingly. I stared into Bella's mesmerising eyes, trying to convey my admiration.

She smiled at me as Alice handed my brother a sheet of paper, I glanced over memorising the angel before me's number.

"Call us tomorrow if you want to do anything." Bella smiled before leaning forward. My chest felt like it was about to explode as she slowly got closer, I was completely frozen as her lips inched ever nearer, it was as if time itself was moving slower to admire her perfection, and then the magic moment… her lips brushed mine for the shortest of seconds, and too soon she was back to being next to Alice.

They quickly turned around and our mouths were agape as we watched the ladies climb into their Porsche and speed off.

I felt like I just died again and knew I had to see her again, I looked across to my brother and saw that he felt the same.

I'm soo excited to write the next chapter, these girls are getting ready to do some mischief. But I'm going to need some reviews if you want it posted. MWAHAHAHA.. lol. Ideas and opinions will be greatly appreciated.


	4. 4 au revoir Paris

Hey, I am so sorry about the delay, so to make it up to all of you it is extra long!

**Chapter 4 Alice POV**

WOW… flirting was exhilarating! Bella sat beside me fiddling with the stereo in my car as we sped back to Bella's small apartment.

"Those boys sure were cute! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bella said smiling at me.

"Ummm… well, weirdo mind reader, you tell me." I joked. But I knew we were both thinking the same thing. It's not like Bella and I are bimbo-y girls, but girls just wanna have fun! Coincidently the song (Girls just wanna have fun) began playing and I knew, Bella and I were on the same page.

We were both giggling the whole way back home before running in and crashing on the couches.

"We still have about 5 hours before we can go and get you a shiny new car" I said, snickering at the grin that spread across Bella's face making her resemble the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "So? What do you want to talk about?"

"As hyper as I'm feeling myself, I think we should have a talk about the future. I'm sorry for raining on the little parade that's going on in that freaky pixie head of yours." Bella replied.

Damn it, I wanted to refute and have a little fun taunting her, but I knew we needed to talk about the future and it was sobering. I sighed, realising that I really was the little sister… double damn.

Bella smiled hearing my thoughts and began speaking; "I'm loving our brand spanking new life of frivolity! I'm not saying it's bad and we shouldn't be having fun… But, I think that when we get tired of this place (soon) we should go for something with a little bit more structure."

I was both excited and suspicious; 'a little more structure' was a bit too ambiguous for my liking. Knowing Bella, she might get a kick out of a military academy. I searched to see what Bella was about to say, but it seemed like Bella was still figuring out how she was going to spit it out.

A minute later Bella began, "Ok. We'll have some fun with our French boys for maybe another month but then I say we leave France, it's not the place for us. But have no fear; we will definitely still have fun. I believe we need a balance and my solution is… a career."

When she finished she eyed me cautiously trying to gauge my emotions, but I closed my mind off to her by reciting an Irish beer song backwards.

"A career, please elaborate oh sucker of all fun." I finally spoke after a rather tense moment, but I smiled to ease the sharpness of the words.

"Chill Alice," Bella giggled "I'm not saying we should go to sit in an office from 9 till 5! Can't you help think of a job that's fun and wouldn't require us to stop familiarising ourselves with the social world?"

…

WHAM! It hit me! I knew exactly what Bella and I should do. I let out an ecstatic laugh and jumped up from the couch so I could run laps around the room to slightly diffuse my excitement, I was literally vibrating with glee. But Bella was getting frustrated because my thoughts were wordless and she hated not knowing everything so I conjured a picture in my head for Bella to see;

_We were both dressed gorgeously head to toe in beautiful designer clothing and striking poses in front of a camera. We both looked effortlessly gorgeous as the human girls winced at our inhuman features. Mwahahahaha!_

Bella was rolling on the floor laughing at the last bit, once the fit of giggles subsided she finally managed to say "You're a genius, maybe we're actually sisters separated at birth. Anyways, it makes no difference because we couldn't be more like family."

I smiled touched.

--------------- BPOV

I was driving my spanking new Aston Martin V12 Vanquish down Champs Elysees when my mobile rang.

Alice picked up and thanks to my super vampire hearing I could hear the whole conversation. Henri was asking to meet us tonight for dinner then a club called le Cirque (the Circus) and Alice replied with a confirmation.

Later that day Alice and I were sitting across the 2 very gorgeous boys when a waiter came over to take our order. He was shamelessly flirting, not once looking away from my face as he took our orders. Alice and I just ordered salads that we would leave untouched anyway while Sebastien snarled before snippily saying all he wanted was water. When he finished ordering he just glared at him until he left the table on slightly wobbly legs (The phrase if looks could kill fit the occasion perfectly).

Alice and I were laughing uncomfortably at how Sebastien's eyes had gone pitch black but internally I was a little uneasy with his possessiveness. _Hmmm… that's interesting. Bella we need to make it clear that this is nothing serious_ Alice thought to me.

The rest of the dinner passed by uneventfully except that our waiter traded with a woman who was basically throwing herself at Henri and Sebastien. Alice and I actually weren't jealous at all. Interestingly however, our lack of concern seemed to irritate and worry the boys as both of their thoughts took on a darker sheen (but of course I didn't listen in, I just couldn't help sensing their overall emotions).

To get to the club Sebastien rode with me in my new dark blue Vanquish while Alice drove in Henri's silver Citroen convertible. We had decided during a visit to the powder room that we'd use this moment to tell the boys that we were just out to have a good time, make friends. Sebastien's eyes showed his hurt despite his strictly stoic face, he then smiled, too widely however; it gave him an almost manic look.

I wanted to cry out with relief when we arrived at the club, saving me from having to say anything else. Then Alice and I got out while the boys hunted for a parking spot.

"How did it go?" Alice asked me, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Awkward. But I know it's the right thing, you think we'll still be able to hang out with them?"

"You know what? They're boys! Of course, they won't mind, boys are anti-commitment anyway… Geez. Now let's get inside and have some fun!"

…

Over the next 3 weeks the two of us had a lot of fun exploring Paris with our hot tour guides, visiting monuments, museums and we even went South for a few days to check out the vineyards.

But Alice and I were decided. We had a flight tomorrow to Seattle where we would model, we were even considering going to school. But we didn't want to tell the boys too much, so we were going to meet them at the Louvre today. It was going to be a farewell, unbeknownst to them. Although we would miss our new friends we were both so excited that we already planned out every detail. We'd gotten our gorgeous apartment and it was already filled with boxes of furniture we had purchased online, we had an appointment with one of the leading modelling agencies in Seattle and all our bags were already packed and our cars were already being shipped over. YAY!

But… I would miss Sebastien.

-------------- SPOV

We were sitting on the steps in front of the entrance to the galleries ignoring all the hungry looks we were attracting from the females in the vicinity. Why couldn't Alice and Bella have the same reaction to us as those women?

The past 3 weeks had been magical. I knew Henri and I were head over heels for Alice and Bella respectively. I also knew that we would follow them to the ends of the world, I think they knew it too [a/n that's why they're not telling the boys that they are going, just in case I didn't make it clear]. What drove me crazy however was that I couldn't just grab Bella and ravish her like I'd been dying to do since I first lay eyes on her… it's not something that friends do. But I still had hope, Henri and I were at our most charming and sometimes we managed to blur the friends line. But we had to proceed with caution, in case they realised we couldn't be just friends.

Ahhhh. I purred internally, Bella had arrived with Alice in tow. Bella grabbed my hand and we went inside, we made our way through until we finally reached the Mona Lisa.

"Funny isn't it. This painting is world-renowned and supposedly a work of pure genius. But honestly, I don't see it. It's smaller than I expected and I can easily choose dozens of paintings in this building that I think are more skilfully painted. Yet this is still the most popular, do you know why that is?

"People like the _**idea**_ of the great Mona Lisa." Bella spoke slowly and wisely before finishing looking me in the eyes. She then grabbed Alice's hand and skipped off to look at the next painting along the wall. Was that directed at me?

We didn't look at all the pieces even if we could have with our vampire speed. But after spending the day in the museum we made our way out at closing time. Henri and I had our arms wrapped around our girls, in a friendly way of course. We made our way onto the street as Bella and Alice said they wanted to walk home together for some 'girly bonding al fresco'. I thought it was a little weird that neither of them had their cars but pushed the thought aside. I prepared for the highlight of the day in which the girls would peck our cheeks before we saw each other again.

But I was taken aback, because something unexpected happened. Bella slowly came up to me and placed her 2 tiny delicate hands on either side of my face. She then pressed her full lips against mine, I stood absolutely frozen. Too soon, she stepped back and smiled. There was something wistful and sad in her eyes as she turned to Alice who I noticed did the same for Henri. My heart nearly exploded, but something was off, something about the kiss made my stomach twist and churn. She slowly walked away holding hands with me till her fingers could no longer reach and she walked away.

I'm really sorry about this chapter. It's not very well written because this is just laying down foundations so that the we can finally meet the **Cullens**. And I have good news, we should see them in Chapter 6! I am so excited to write about Edward, lol.

And P.S. I'm serious when I say the next chapter will not be posted until I reach **at least 10 reviews**! I hoped you enjoyed this and don't worry Edward should be in the story by Friday.


	5. 5 Seattle

Alice and Bella in America! Yay! The Cullen brothers are coming up in the next chapter, I need ideas and opinions about how the girls are going to react to the boys please! Hint hint.

Special thanks to aurike and Isa-Bella Swan91 for their reviews. 

Anyways enjoy!

**Chapter 5 BPOV**

I honestly felt like Alice because I was thrumming with so much energy. We were both sitting first class and I was so excited that I didn't even mind that all the stewards and male passengers were eyeing us lasciviously. In fact, I was lucky to have Alice as a sister because I was sure anyone else would have jumped out of the plane rather than deal with this anxious me. But it was Alice, so she bouncing just as much as I was.

Despite my enthusiasm however, I still felt a pang of sadness and guilt. I missed Sebastien with his dashing good looks, easy smiles and boyish charm. And I felt so guilty for not telling them anything about us leaving, it's just that I knew that Alice and I needed to do some solo exploring. That's exactly what I said in the fair well note I left for the boys, which they would discover when they go to our old apartment to look for us. The guilt mixed with excitement was radiating off of Alice as well. Once the initial buzz wore off we both started watching some of the in-flight entertainment.

Hours later we heard the '30 minutes before landing' announcement and simultaneously squealed.

This was going to be a beautiful new beginning.

…

We lugged our bags out of the cabs (we needed 2 cabs because our cars weren't arriving for a week and we had too many bags to fit into 1 cab alone) and as soon as the cabs drove off we zoomed all our things up the stairs.

"Ready to see our new apartment?" I asked Alice. "1, 2, 3!" I pushed the door open, nearly unhinging it and gasped. It was beautiful and I knew it was thanks to the pixie next to me. "How many hours did you spend on the phone getting this organised?" I asked in appreciative awe.

But before she could answer with some ridiculous number I pulled her into a bear hug and swung her around.

"Put me down or I wont give you a tour of my masterpiece!" Alice threatened giggling.

The living room and kitchen (yes, we have a kitchen, we need to maintain appearances) were decorated mainly with white wooden furniture, the perfect combination between modern and antique with the living room dominated by a massive, white L-shaped leather couch. Now for the bedrooms. When she swung open her door my jaw dropped. It was massive with cream walls with a pink bed and 2 pink doors inside her room. The first opened up into a bathroom with an entire wall covered by a mirror with a shelf in the middle to hold beauty products. I was curious about what would be behind the second door and went to open to open the door. OMG. It was a wardrobe room, as large as her bathroomt he room was lined with racks for clothes, handbags, shoes and other accessories.

She then dragged me out of the room down the corridor "Both our rooms are actually 2 bedrooms combined. I am soo excited to see your face, I hope you'll like it." At that uncertainty appeared on Alice's features. Arriving at my door she took a suspense building pause before swinging open my door.

I swear if I could have, I would've passed out. My room was of equal size to hers, with the same cream walls a multicoloured chandelier hung above an eggshell four poster double bed that looked as soft as clouds. My bathroom was half the size of Alice's (thank god) but she explained it was because she would play Bella Barbie in her room anyway. What really stole my heart was that the area that would have been allotted to the second half of my bathroom was a beautiful, fully stocked library!

"Wow, Alice! You're amazing! I love you!" I shrieked before nearly crushing her to death.

I was so excited about the library I didn't even freak out about my wardrobe being as large as Alice's and halfway stocked! "Don't worry we'll fill it up before the end of the week" Alice threw in, taking advantage of my library high.

It was stupendous [a/n I love how brilliantly gay that word is], I could have just hung out in the apartment for the rest of the week but Alice and I had to dress to impress for our interview in 2 hours. We both dressed, well Alice dressed us both then hailed a cab to go to our interview. Judging by the reaction of the cab driver, we looked great!

We sat in a waiting area, earning glares from the surrounding humans who were also being interviewed. I was trying to close off my power as much as possible the hostility waves were suffocating.

"Alice" I smiled, Alice had decided not to get a last name when we forged our papers, she said she could pull it off if Cher could. Crazy pixie. Alice stood up and pulled me along, we had decided to offer ourselves as a package because the whole fun of working was to goof off together.

As soon as we came in, the interviewers jaw dropped. He quickly recovered and stood up to shake our hands. He winced at the temperature of our skin but apart from that he was like putty in our hands. We explained about our interest in modelling but also that we would only work if we worked together.

"Well, I'm sure that can be managed. Besides your sisterly chemistry adds a whole new dimension, in fact, it's perfect. I have the perfect job for you! I'd like to sign both of you on to our agency and you can get to work immediately, debuting as the Abercrombie & Fitch girls for the season. How does that sound? It's a huge opportunity for first timers like yourself because you definitely need some background before you can move on to the more vogue-ish brands." Andrew, as he had introduced himself earlier, said.

I could hear Alice squealing loudly in her head despite her calm façade. "So on to the details? What's the pay and what are the perks? Tell me about the free merchandise." Alice got straight to the point, geez blunt much. Haha. The rest of the interview was spent hammering over the details and he finished by tell us to come in straight away the next day for orientation purposes, the shoot was starting next week.

… Back in the apartment

W.O.W! It was as plain on my face as it was on Alice's. W.O.W!

------------ HPOV (Henri)

I was really worried, Sebastien and I had called them a dozen times before we decided to go to their apartment to search for them. When no one answered to our knocks and we heard silence within I lost my nerve and just busted the door open. It was empty. My heart felt empty.

I looked to my right and noticed Sebastien reading over a note looking as close to tears as was vampirely possible. It read:

_Henri and Sebastien, our dearest of friends,_

_We are honestly sorry that we left you like we did but please listen to our reasoning. Although we will miss you terribly we realised that we needed to experience the human world. As a newly formed coven, or as we like to call it; family, we had to do it alone. _

_But this is most definitely not a goodbye. I understand you must both be angry but we are you're friends as long as you'll have us, and we'll see each other again someday._

_Farewell our darlings,_

_Yours truly,_

_Alice and Bella_

I wanted to be angry like she expected us to be, but unfortunately I understood their perspective and thus couldn't be angry.

"I knew there was something wrong with that kiss." Sebastien muttered dejectedly. " We will give them their space, and we'll miss them terribly, but Henri, with or without you I'm going to go look for them soon."

"I'm right there with you. Come one, let's go out."

------------ BPOV

2 weeks later, we'd finished our first modelling campaign and bags full of Abercrombie & Fitch clothing had just arrived on our doorstep.

"YAY!!!" Alice screeched, 'These aren't even coming out in the stores for 2 weeks and people won't see these till next week when our photos go out on the billboards!"

Neither of us had stopped smiling since we arrived in Seattle

"Oi! Alice slow down, there's a note." I said to Alice as a sheet of paper floated to the ground.

_Hello girls, _

_I wanted to tell you in person but I had to rush_ _off but we'll discuss this further when I return next week._

_To the point; it's about your next job. The photo shoot was a blazing success but now we'd like to use the two of you for a revolutionary marketing technique. Basically, it's like you'll be living the runway. What do I mean? I mean, the two of you are going to school. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Andrew._

"SCHOOL!?!?!?!"

Oooo... what will Alice and Bella think about there latest mission?

And yes, at long last, the **Cullens will be appearing in the next chapter**!!!!! I hope you're enjoying it so far. Anyways, ideas are always welcome and after the next chapter a poll will go up to see if readers would prefer Alice and Bella to be with Edward/Jasper or Henri/Sebastien

Oh and could someone tell me how to put up a poll?

Xx Mir


	6. 6 School

Hello everybody,

Sorry this took so long, R & R, I hope you enjoy!

APOV

A week later we were sitting opposite Andrew anxious.

"Andrew spill! We're dying from anticipation over here, what the hell is it that you couldn't tell us till we were face to face?" I finally blurted, at a speed that was hopefully human.

He looked excited and judging by his amused expression he understood us.

"Calm down Alice, I'm glad your excited. Basically, we were hoping that you two would be willing to show case our products directly to our target market; students. You'll still be doing photo shoots but we were hoping you would go to school too; you'll never have to wear the same thing twice!" He finished with a hopeful smile.

I looked to my right to see Bella looking torn and I didn't have to be a mind reader to know exactly what was raging in that head of hers. On the one hand, we had been toying curiously with the idea of going to school but, there were many risks, she already felt uncomfortable with the attention we were attracting as models. But slowly, I saw the fun Bella win over the rational Bella and couldn't control the whoop that escaped my lips.

"That sounds great Andrew" Bella said smiling hugely.

SPOV

Henri was disposing of the humans we had used that night and I was heading back to our car thinking about Bella.

~flashback~

_Bella was extra restless that night as she gracefully twirled around in circles around her apartment. Alice had the idea of spending the night in, watching a movie that she had managed to purchase even though it wasn't supposed to come out in the theatres for a month, it was called Hannah Montana: The Movie._

_After 5 minutes we were all laughing at how terrible it was, but enjoyed making fun of it all the same. I settled in for a normal night of just hanging out with my oblivious goddess not expecting the night to be oh so special. Just as the leading female and her object of desire were discovering their feelings for each other, Bella turned to me and asked if she could try something. I said yes ofcourse and looked back at her curiously. She grabbed my face and kissed me chastely on the lips before slowly pulling away. I wasn't going to let her off so easily again so I pulled her back and brought her lips to mine hungrily. She seemed bewildered at first before whispering "just for the hell of it, as friends right?". I wanted so badly to tell her no, that I loved her and would have her by my side forever, but unwilling to give up on the kiss nodded and brought her lips back to mine. _

_Her lips moved with mine and it felt like nothing I had ever experienced, her lips were surprisingly warm as I sucked on her bottom lip begging for entrance, she replied by opening her mouth and I immediately thrust my tongue in her mouth to massage her tongue, she tasted great._

_For a few searing minutes, we lost ourselves in our heated kisses until Bella pulled back, hair dishevelled with a sheepish grimace on her face._

"_Well, that was fun… __Buddy__, we should get back to the movie though." Bella finally said, before turning back to the TV going back to resting against the couch._

_~ End Flashback~_

My heart still beat unsteadily at the memory, but nothing came of it. After the kiss we continued to be just friends… until she left.

BPOV

It was still 3 hours till we had to drive off for our first day of school, that we could remember at least (our human school lives completely forgotten). I would have argued that we still had plenty of time, but I knew it would be to no avail, so I sat sullenly as Alice tugged at my hair and ordered me to do things like pout my lips and shut my eyes and suck in my cheeks. Despite my outward show of frustration, I couldn't wait to go to school and interact with teenage humans although I knew the boys would be frustratingly appreciative.

3 hours later we were actually running late, how we took 3 hours to get ready and hunt even at vampire speed was a mystery to me, we slid into my vanquish.

"Do you think we may be a little too conspicuous in this car? Oh well." Alice said giggling. I checked myself briefly in the mirror before setting the car into gear and driving off to school. I was a little worried that Alice and I would attract too much attention both of us dressed in illionaire mini dresses [a/n check them out, they are really hot dresses] and I couldn't help but smile as Alice grimaced at my feet, since she couldn't force me into a pair of nice shoes I had worn my favourite pair of worn black chucks.

We finally arrived at the school, it was a modern looking building, filled with students who obviously came from well enough off families, though my car still stuck out, attracting the envious glares of most in the vicinity.

"Are you ready Bella? Don't forget to try and block off your power as much as possible or you'll do your head in and be prepared for a hell of a lot of lust. And don't worry, today is going to go just fine, trust the psychic." Alice said caringly.

Ready or not, here we go. Alice and I both got out at exactly the same time, slipping on our glasses and walking arm and arm towards the front office to register ourselves and begin our high school experience. Somehow I managed to ignore the yearning coming from the guys and the blind hatred from the girls and the whispers that followed in our wake "who are they?", "They're hot!", "I could do with a piece of that.", urgh. I rolled my eyes and walked on.

The receptionist's jaw dropped as we slipped into the office and I barely concealed a laugh with a cough. I suppose he was probably good looking when he was a teenager 20 years ago.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan and this is my sister Alice without a last name." I said amiably, fluttering my eyelashes having fun messing with this guys heart rate.

"Uh.. uh.. ummm, W-welcome to the s-school girls." He finally stuttered. _Smooth, you idiot_ I heard him berate himself and this time I didn't catch my giggle.

He handed us a map, the rulebook and slips to get signed and finally our timetables. We compared our timetables, unfortunately out of 6 lessons, we only had 3 together, Oh well.

I stepped out of the office just as a normal human boy was walking by and he walked right into me. He fell to the floor and I belatedly pretended to stumble from the impact. The close proximity shocked me and I gritted my teeth as venom pooled in my mouth, I could still feel the warmth of his blood filled body that had collided with me. For a second I was furious, I hated to fell blood lust as it reminded me that I was a monster. But my anger dissipated immediately as my eyes met the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen.

_Ooooo, I wonder who that was? Lol. Oh and could someone please tell me how to put pictures up on my profile, so I can put up pictures of their various outfits. _

_Please comment on what you'd like to happen next, I'm not really sure and some ideas would be dearly appreciated!_

_Thanks, Mir_


	7. 7 Edward and Jasper

I'm really sorry to those of you who I sent a preview to because this is completely different. I was writing and had nearly finished the chapter but then was like, what am I doing? So I scrapped it, hope its ok anyway.

Also, apologies for how late this update is, there's no excuse.

**Chapter 7**

EPOV

Beep, Beep, Beep. SLAM. Stupid fucking alarm clock. I had had a dream about the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. Her dark brown eyes were depthless pits that drew in ones very soul. It wasn't a long dream, I only saw her smile before my alarm clock dragged me back to reality. I have no idea what's wrong with me, was this girl a figment of my imagination, I doubted I could ever come up with something so perfect though.

I headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, 5 minutes later I walked out, towel wrapped around my waist pulling out a tan polo shirt, dark jeans and some black chucks to wear to school today.

Downstairs Jasper was quietly scarfing down 10 weetbixes, "Oi pig, leave some for me" I reprimanded grabbing 10 myself and drowning them in milk. His head shot up glaring at me for a few seconds before turning back to his breakfast. His golden locks fell back over his dark, sleep-laden eyes, I chuckled, he really wasn't a morning person, but none of us Masen men were.

"Ok boys, out you get, I've got to get to the bureau and I'm not leaving till I see you on your way to school." Charlie hollered gruffly. We both slid into my Volvo and I drove us to school.

Halfway to school I felt like I had had a heart attack. My angel, the girl of my dreams (literally) was smiling down at me from a billboard. I nearly caused a pile-up and Jasper started screaming obscenities to me. After I'd started driving normally and Jasper had calmed down a little he began to look at me curiously, I wish he wouldn't.

"Ok, what was with that?" He finally asked. Again, I wish he wouldn't. I tried to blow it off as a freak micro nap telling him I was just exhausted, I knew he didn't believe me but atleast he dropped the subject.

My angel is a model? What if my subconscious had seen that billboard before and that's why she had been starring in my dreams for the past 2 nights? But no, I'm sure I would have remembered if I saw that face, that billboard.

"Umm, Jasper. You know that billboard we passed earlier, when I nearly crashed, is it new?" I asked sheepishly. I really didn't want to talk to him about my girl but I had to know.

"Hell yeah. How could you not notice the absence of the hot yellow camaro with black stripes that used to be up there! Although I must admit, that pixie with the black spiked hair definitely makes up for its absence" Jasper replied.

Weird, I didn't even notice the other person on the billboard, at least Jasper isn't drooling over my girl (like I am).

We finally arrived at school, a modern looking building filled with fellow teenagers. I always found it hard to believe that most teenagers are supposed to act like the shallow people that make up the majority of the school.

After stepping out of the car I couldn't help but admire the gorgeous vanquish 3 cars down from us. I wanted to go admire it but noticed Jessica coming towards us so I nudged jasper signalling the time for escape. We both bent our heads low and walked briskly into the building. I continued to keep my head low as I made my way towards my locker, bad idea considering seconds later I managed to walk straight into a solid wall. Funny, I don't remember there being a wall their. Feeling sore, and flushed slightly from embarrassment I looked up, only to be met by none other than…

I'm so sorry that this chapter is short but I'm getting kind of bored of writing this story and I'm not getting much of a response to it.

Anyways hopes its ok and I may not be able to update for a while I'm travelling.


	8. 8 First Impressions

I'm gonna start writing all my chapters at this length just so I can update more frequently, it shouldn't make much of a difference so I hope its fine. Please tell me what you think about the story!

**Chapter 8**

BPOV

I was annoyed that venom had pooled in my mouth from the heat that seared my entire front. But my anger dissipated immediately as my eyes met the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen. After a very quick vampire second of committing those eyes to memory I expanded my focus to take in the whole person. I had to admit he was attractive for a human, pale, though not as pale as a vampire, tall with muscles on the verge of bulging but not large enough to be conspicuous. Overall, to a non-vampire he would be idyllic, in fact from the envy I was sensing from most of the female population in the school I'd say he was idolised. I realised we had stood for a few human seconds awkwardly before the most delicious blush spread up his necks and across his cheeks. Despite my natural resistance to blood lust I couln't ignore the blush having felt the full warmth of his body against mine seconds before, so before the boy could gather his thoughts I turned on my heel and stormed down the hallway, Alice calling for me as I stalked away.

EPOV

She.. She… She was even more… perfect in person.

"Bella, slow down!" My angel's friend called. BELLA, I now knew her name. _Bella_, I let the name bounce around my brain repeating it over and over with my internal voice seeing how best it sounded, it always sounded perfect. _Bella_ I repeated one final time, reverentially. It seems the last time the words escaped my lips and her friend gave me a confused look before following after my Bella.

Wait a second, she stalked off. Whoops, within 3 seconds I had already scared off the girl of my dreams. No. no. no. I had to do something, then again it's not like it made a difference. She was… well beyond words… and although generally thought 'hot' by normal standards I felt like I were plain. There was no way in hell that I had a chance with Bella.

But then I realised I had to try. If there was just a sliver of a chance that Bella could like me back I would fight! Spurred on by my new found determination I turned to my brother.

Jasper's jaw was hanging wide and a glazed look was plastered across his face. So I whacked him at the back of his head to bring him back to awareness, the result was instantaneous, he whipped his head around to face me and growled, actually growled. Geez.

Judging by his reaction I'm gonna guess that pixie with the black spiky hair is the same one from the billboard. I wonder what 2 mega hot models are doing in Seattle High?

In Homeroom, the 2 new girls were what everyone was gossiping about. Apparently they were sisters and Seattle's newest 'it' girls. If I weren't already infatuated with Bella I would be disgusted with my high school populace and ignoring all of them, but I had to hear every scrap of information I could about Bella. Bella. My Bella. Bellllaaaa. Snap out of it Masen, I mentally shook myself. Zoning back into the conversation I heard a few scraps of useful information: they were the new face of Abercrombie & Fitch (apparently they were both wearing the newest collection, 'must haves') and were a huge hit in the modelling world. The girls then started trying to spread rumours about plastic surgery, obviously jealous of their beauty, but the boys couldn't give a shit, they just registered hotness and were planning on how to trap the girls. My blood boiled at the idea of any of these guys going anywhere near My Bella.

APOV

I caught up to Bella just as she made her way out of the school entrance. The look on her face wiped out all my thoughts about the mysterious boy with the curly blonde hair that stood behind the guy who ran into Bella. She looked so disappointed with herself while at the same time there was a burning curiosity that lit up her eyes.

Seemed like Bella and I needed to have a good long D&M after school (a/n D& M: Deep & Meaningful for all you non-aussies, its basically like a girly intense chat).

"Bella, we need to start our first day of school are you right to keep it bottled inside till after school?" I asked. She replied with a terse nod and an abrupt change in direction back towards school, back towards our newest adventure. I hope I made the right choice in asking her to go back to school…


	9. Disclaimeer

**Sorry this is a fake chapter I just realised that I didn't have a disclaimer so this is going to be my disclaimer chapter:**

**Unfortunately Twilight and the original Twilight characters all belong to the extremely lucky Stephanie Meyer. **

**And in terms of updates, I apologise for my sucking updating but I have huge exams coming up and I really should study. **


	10. 9 It all comes tumbling down

**Chapter 9**

_I'd just like all my loyal reviewers, you guys are amazing!_

BPOV

Nothing's really wrong with me… really. I repeated in my head as a mantra. I mean I can easily resist human blood although _his_ was slightly sweeter than the others, like freesias, but nothing I can't handle. Really he only took me by surprise with the proximity.

I pushed open the front door to the school for the second time that morning and navigated my way to my locker expertly, having already memorised the map. I could feel Alice's concern and had a little peep into her mind; she was looking into the future to see what would happen at school today. Noticing my curious glance she blocked her mind to me.

Moving past my rocky beginning, I was thinking about him. I had to admit that he had amazing hair and he was attractive. Odd, I have never before met a human comparable to a vampire, but he sort of was. I have to be crazy, I don't need a man in my life right now. But if I were, it couldn't be a human, how could I even consider inflicting my monsterly ways on a pure human. What the hell? How did my mind drift to thinking about ending up with a boy I haven't spoken two words too? That aside, I have to make sure I DO NOT get close to that boy, who has the mysterious draw.

I now stood with my hand on the door for my first class, time to man up Bella, make friends but keep your wall solid.

…

Lunch finally came around, and Alice and I sat at a removed table talking about the two classes we had together; english and maths. Several boys came walking towards our table but swerved at the last minute, chickening out. I was relieved that we weren't being disturbed but I still knew that everyone in the room had their attention focused on us, and every boy would hold their breath when one of us would laugh at something the other said.

Lunch ended, and I'd have to become a spectacle again as Alice wasn't in my biology class. Unfortunately Mr. Banner was the type that made you introduce yourself in front of the class. Urgh. On the plus side, it seemed like I didn't have a lab partner, so as soon as the bell rang I stood up and introduced myself, only to be interrupted by mystery boy himself…

"Edward, late I see. I'll let it pass this time, go take your seat, and you now have a lab partner." Said mr. Banner.

Crap, hopefully after talking to him I'll discover he's just some shallow teenage scumbag. Fingers crossed. I slowly made my way over to the desk and tentatively took in his scent to ease myself into the situation. He smelled nice, sweet blood aside, he smelled like green apples.

He seemed to be holding his breath as I sat down.

I nearly melted into my seat when I felt his mind, it was beautiful, unique in it's beauty. I felt it; I bathed my mind in its warmth. He was soft and caring, yet passionate and strong, he was poetic and seemed to be born from an earlier age, and age of chivalry and grace. My heart squeezed because just sensing his mind I could feel the bond that I felt upon first contact solidify. I didn't know him, yet I already liked him more than I have ever liked a man before. Just then Edward turned his head towards me, about to speak, and I couldn't take it, he was overpowering me somehow and I couldn't face him. I ached as I just stood up and walked to Mr. Banner, asking to be excused. Edward froze, shocked by my quick movements. Mr. Banner was a short man so I looked down at him, short circuiting him with my eyes, till he gave me an early dismissal. But I couldn't help myself, I turned my eyes full of longing back to Edward. And when our eyes locked, time froze momentarily before I was overcome with pain. When I saw the confusion in his eyes, I quickly turned before running away.

"Don't come after me Alice, I just need to think." I spoke into the air as I ran, I knew she'd hear me.

I was so unbelievably frustrated, I didn't understand my emotions one bit and it drove me wild! Absolutely wild, mystery boy… _Edward_ had turned my world upside down without speaking a word. His 'aura' was enlightening, beatific, that was all that I could think about, because I now understood my dilemma. I really really liked him because he was gorgeous _inside and out_, and the curse was that the first time that I've ever experienced this tingly feeling, it's with someone I couldn't possibly be with. Knowing what his soul looked like, I couldn't even consider tying myself emotionally with him because I was a vampire, a monster. Any kind of relationship was out of the question, because if he got to close he could not escape the _thing_ that I was deep down inside.

I had to ignore him. I could not be friends with him, and that hurt beyond words. So I sat there for hours on end, huddled into a ball against the trunk of a tree.

_I really don't know how to feel about this chapter, and I'm not sure what you guys, my beautiful readers think. Please tell me honestly, absolutely hate it? Like it? Let me know. This took me the longest time to write and it's not even very good, but im glad its out of the way._

_And to answer a question, yes Sebastien and Henri will play a large-ish role in the story._

_Thanks for reading,_

_Mir_


End file.
